


Cameo

by aderyn_merch



Series: Holidays in the Fandoms [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Neil and Andrew don't have a lot of good memories of Christmas. But together they'll find something to smile about. That something just might be ridiculous and cheesy.





	Cameo

The TV was on, playing an endless stream of shopping commercials and mindless Hallmark movies. Neil had King in his lap, and was stroking her ears while staring transfixed at the screen. Andrew sat sideways on the couch, his feet under Neil and his gaze on his boyfriend’s face.  
Neil snorted at another terrible line delivered with bad acting. “People actually like watching these things?”  
“It’s nostalgic,” Andrew said. “And you’re enjoying yourself.”  
Neil looked confused. “People watch these enough to miss them?”  
Andrew just shrugged. He’d turned the apartment thermostat up, but he was still cold. Except for his feet, which Neil were keeping warm. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and gave Neil one end of it. Andrew thought about trying to get Sir to come over and sit on him, if only for the extra warmth. He was not liking Boston winters.   
“Huh,” Neil said. “Do they make ones with exy in them?”  
“Hallmark Christmas movies with exy?”   
“Yeah. Like the kid plays hockey in this one. Are there any where one of the characters plays exy?”  
Andrew couldn’t tell if Neil was being serious or not. “Hell if I know. Ask Kevin. Maybe he made a cameo in one.”  
“Ok.” Neil pulled out his phone. Judging by the wait, Kevin took a little while to answer it. “I’m wondering if there are any Christmas movies with exy in them. Andrew said you might’ve cameoed in– he hung up on me!”   
Andrew didn’t smile often, but Neil looked offended enough that Andrew almost did. “Call him again.”  
“You call him.”  
Now Andrew did smile. “Okay.” He dialed his phone. It didn’t take Kevin long to pick up. “That is nothing new,” Andrew said to Kevin’s tirade. Then, “But for arguments sake let’s say they were making a movie would you–“ Andrew pulled his phone away from his ear. Kevin had hung up.  
Neil was already dialing again. “He’s going to answer that question.”  
Surprisingly Kevin answered his phone. “Hey,” Neil said, then “fuck you! I just want to know that if you had the chance would you–answer the question, Kevin! Hey–he hung up on me again.”  
Andrew was scrolling through his contacts. “Do you have Thea’s number?”  
“No, Wymack might. Hang on.” Neil dialed. “Hey, Merry Christmas! No, I’m fine. No–hey, listen. Andrew and I are trying to find out if Kevin would ever cameo in a Hallmark Christmas movie–no I’m not drunk. Do you have Thea’s number?” There was pause. “Great. Text it to me. Merry Christmas, Coach.”  
It wasn’t long before Neil’s phone buzzed once. He dialed the number. “Hey, Thea. It’s Neil. So Andrew and I were wondering if your husband would ever cameo in a Hallmark Christmas movie and he keeps hanging up on us. Really? You sure? What’s it called? Ok. Thank you. Merry Christmas.” Neil hung up and turned to Andrew. “Get the laptop.”  
Andrew glared up from underneath his blanket. “You get it.”  
Neil picked King up and set him on Andrew’s stomach. He went and got the laptop and got settled again. “Thea said it might be on youtube.”  
“Wait,” Andrew said, “you mean–“  
“Yes,” Neil was grinning in a way that was all sharp teeth. “Kevin did cameo in a Christmas movie.” He pulled up the clip. It was only two minutes and Kevin had only one line. But it was enough to get Neil giggling.  
“Play it again,” Andrew said. Neil hit re-watch. Neil was laughing silently, but Andrew could feel the way it shook his body.   
“You are an idiot,” Andrew said.  
Neil was nearly crying. “It’s just so cheesy. I’m sending this to the entire team.” He switched tabs and opened email. Then he posted the link and nothing else before hitting send.   
It was a very Merry Christmas for all the foxes (except Kevin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I love Kevin Day as much as the next person. But we all make poor decisions sometimes. Fortunately ours aren't filmed.


End file.
